Someone To Ride The River With
by SHolmes4
Summary: Western/1800's AU: The Winchester gang are a quick and deadly group of bank robbers, but when the brothers get word that their Father has gone missing they set out on a new mission. Enlisting the help of old acquittance's they run into along the way. D/C
1. Chapter 1

"All right, I want the women and children to remain seated and the men up against the wall!" Dean ordered loudly at the towns folk assembled in the church.

The Winchester brothers, and their gang, where two towns away from their home town of Lawrence; which wasn't much bigger then where they currently found themselves on this Sunday morning. All the towns people gussied up in their Sunday best and unaware that their bank was currently being robbed while they worshiped.

"Is this really necessary," A deep voice questioned the outlaw, "This is a house of God."

"Listen padre, don't be a hero," Dean smirked turning to come face to face with the priest before recognition hit him. "Jesus Christ, Cas?" He smiled broadly at his childhood friend.

The blue eyes narrowing before he too was hit with the realization, "Dean Winchester."

"How the hell are you?" The men shook hands before clamping each other on the back in a manly embrace.

"I'm a live," Castiel replies solemnly.

"That you are," the taller man nods, "Wait till Sammy gets wind of this," he smiles.

"Ah," the priest nods, knowing full well what's going on here.

"Father Castiel?" One of the ladies in the pew questions with unease.

"Do not fret my child," he replies robotically as he and Dean continue to look at one another. "These ruffians mean us no harm."

"Right," Dean agrees, "Just follow our orders and we'll be out of your hair." He throws his arm over Cas's shoulders and leads him toward a secluded area of the church, nodding at Adam to keep an eye on everything. "You know there was a time you where one of those ruffians," Dean whispers conspiratorially to the dark haired man.

"I heard about your father," Castiel ignores the comment, a sparkle in his eye the only clue that he heard it. "You haven't been home in quite some time," he adds knowingly.

Dean frowns briefly, trust Cas to get right to the brunt of it. "That's where we're heading, actually." He informs him, "We got a telegram from Ms. Mosley about how he just up and disappeared one day, wouldn't have thought anything of it if he hadn't been gone for more than a week or so… Figured we'd poke around see if anyone else heard tell of him."

"Hmm," he hums thoughtfully, "Did she mention the ramblings?" He asks gravely.

"What ramblings?" Dean's eyes narrow in confusion.

"Now this may just be hearsay," he begins cautiously, "Some of the towns folk would hear John muttering to himself about a yellow demon… scarred the god fearing folk the most."

"Yellow eyes," Dean supplies, knowing too well what his father had been on about, before deciding to change the subject. "Any way, how the hell did they rope you into the priest hood?" He eyes the black robe Castiel is wearing, making him look even taller and thinner like a silhouette. "Last I heard, you where heading to the big city to live with your sick aunt."

"Last I heard you where dead," Cas accuse harshly as they steel each other for a beat, then offering up his explanation, "Apparently it was prearranged that I'd join the seminary while up there, put the fear of god in me as it were."

"No one could tame the Cas I knew," Dean smirks, catching the briefest of quirks upon the other man's lips at the memory of their younger days, "You could have ran away or something," he shrugs.

"And go where, Dean?" He wonders poignantly, causing the other man to remain speechless. "After mother died, father left, Gabe was awol and Michael had no patience for me; where were you?" He accuses.

Dean shuffles guiltily, not sure how to right his past transgressions towards the man before him. "Come with us," He suggests trying to keep the hopefulness out of his tone.

"I do not know it that would be wise," Cas's features remain darkened.

"Well at least say hi to Sammy," he offers, holding onto the fact that Cas didn't give an outright no.

"Very well," he concedes, allowing the taller man to lead him out of the church and into the harsh sunlight of the morning.

A tall figure crossing the street, as a couple men load up the horses in front of the bank, strides towards them.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asks, "Round up Adam and Bobby, so we can high tale it out of here."

"Look who I found playing servant of the lord," Dean smirks to his brother as they near each other.

"As I live and breathe. James Castiel?" Sam's face brightens as a large smile crosses his features.

"Samuel," Cas nods, as they shake hands genially.

"This is a damn surprise," he removes his hat and pushes back his long hair. "Please tell me you decked this stupid son of a bitch," Sam claps his brother on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean glares at him.

"It would not have been appropriate," Cas intones, "No matter how much he may have deserved it," he adds meaningfully.

Sam lets out a low whistle, "You've changed man."

"Hmm… I suppose," he replies thoughtfully, "And you grew, would have never thought you'd grow into a tree considering the stump of a kid you where."

"He's freakish ain't he?" Dean chimes in, "I keep telling him that if he ever wants to retire the circus would love to take him." He chuckles to himself before turning to his brother, "I was trying to convince Cas here to throw in with us."

"Yeah," Sam nods enthusiastically, "That would be great, we can always use another man; especially with your skill set."

"You haven't gotten soft on us have ya?" Dean jests playfully.

"No, I do not believe so…"

"Then come on, man," Sam claps him on the shoulder. "What's there to keep you here?"

Castiel looks back at the church in contemplation, as he sizes up his options.

* * *

><p>Please review... let me know what ya think so far etc... Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's a little back story about when they where growing up, it's kind of the memories that are dragged through Castiel's mind while he's deciding to go with the brothers or not.

* * *

><p>Castiel never wanted the life of a priest, not to say that he wasn't devout or anything. It was never a path he wished to follow, he was a thinker and was always asking questions; he wasn't one for blind faith. At least not since his mother died.<p>

You grow up quick in the small towns of the undeveloped land; the city's as far and as aspiring as the castles in fairytales. The only real future you have is following in your father's footsteps our moving out to stake your own claim in the wilderness that surrounds. In the backwater countries the only chance you had for a playmate was your kin, if you were lucky enough to have siblings. It was hard being the youngest though both his brothers a good few years older, and luckily for Castiel Lawrence was a big enough town to have a school not far from their home.

That's where he met Dean, the Winchester's owned the town supply store and from the moment they met they where a force to reckoned with. The first day they met, Dean marched up to him and informed him that he wasn't a James and took to calling him by his last name, or form thereof, and despite the teachers best efforts it stuck. He never felt like a Jimmy any way.

As kids they'd play soldiers and Indians, even allowing Sam to tag along on occasion. Nearing the end of their brief education and hurtling towards the newer responsibilities of teenagers, they took to reading the paper finding the stories about outlaws with the sheriffs and the like who tried to stop them. Dean helping his father at the store more and more often, while Cas just had his chores around the farm.

Dean always said that as soon as he hit 18 he was taking off; he'd join a posse and live by his own rules. Castiel liked the sound of that, his mother had begun to fall ill and while he prayed for her health he didn't want to stick around to see her consumed by it. Plus his brothers where old enough to take care of things, the age difference between them making him feel more like an only child and longing for the siblings that never made it out of infancy. The two boys spent a lot of time practicing their gun handling and fighting, Cas being an ace shot with the pistols they snuck from John's store; while Dean was handy with rifle he used for hunting. You had to know how to protect yourself if you wanted to stay alive.

Hell, he would have left that day if Dean wasn't so intent on keeping an eye on his little brother. The only person Castiel was ever jealous of was Sam, he knew it was wrong and unfair considering how much younger the kid was, but he felt it just the same. If it came down to it he figured it was because he wasn't sure Dean would ever feel half of what he felt for Sam for him; no matter how close they were.

It was that year that their seemingly perfect plans started to fall apart. Castiel's mother fell to the consumption that winter and his father fell to his grief. The night it happened, Cas took off into the snow. He just ran with no real direction, having witnessed the one thing he prayed to never have to see. Dean ended up finding him, tucked up on the bridge near town starring silently into the dark night. Neither speaking, Dean just placing his arm comfortingly around Cas's shoulders.

He was never quite the same after that, picking fights for no reason and not talking much; Dean being the only exception. Until the fire, that is. That spring everything happened in a domino effect. The town drunk somehow managed to set fire to the Winchester's General Store, which the family lived above, while trying to light his pipe. Dean and Sam where out trying to make sure Castiel didn't get himself killed and John was at the saloon with some of his war buddies when it happened.

Try as they might, the stairs leading to the top floor had all ready incinerated and there was no way to get to Mary in time or to put a stop to the flames. Dean stuck around long enough to see the funeral before promising Sam he'd write and then taking off on a stolen horse. A month later Cas's father did the same thing and Michael sent him off to Aunt Rachael's in the city. Once again, he was at sea.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: (FYI at sea is term meaning at a loss...)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yes I killed Bambi... you've been warned... Also I am not a horse expert, I don't rightly care for them in all honesty, all that is from what I googled and thought would fit based on descriptions etc.

* * *

><p>"It didn't stick huh?" Dean question, trotting alongside Cas as they rode towards Lawrence.<p>

"Hmm?" Cas questioned, tilting his head at the other man.

"The fear of god," he smirked.

"I wouldn't be here if it had, Dean," He states solemnly, adjusting himself slightly on the saddle.

They had taken the fastest horse in town for Cas to ride, a chestnut Fox Trotter named Sigil and it kept up well with Dean's black Paso, he lovingly called Imp with an attitude to match. Sam's Mustang, Prius, didn't even hold a candle to the black beauty; but they all served their purpose well and fit in with the other men's steeds.

Castiel remained in his clerics, with the black jacket over the black shirt and pants with the collar, citing that he may still have some kin lurking in Lawrence. Dean's sure it's more out of habit than anything else and convinces him to done the duster and hat they nabbed for him. He's pleasantly surprised to find that Cas had a pair of six-shooters that he fastened around his hips.

Once they had put a good distance between themselves and the town they robbed of both money and only acting priest, the posse take up a comfortable gait and Dean got on with the introductions.

"Alright ya'll," Dean starts roughly, trotting his horse alongside the others, "This here's Castiel… he's practically a brother so if you gotta problem with him ya gotta problem with me." The other men scan over him, eyeing him warily like the new comer he is. "That long haired fool is Ash, he's the best tracker we got next to Sammy."

"Damn straight, I'm a part Cherokee," Ash states proudly, Cas sizing up the truth in that statement.

"Oh yeah, which part?" Adam questions haughtily.

"The part that matters!" Ash smirks flipping his long hair slightly, as the other chuckle.

"The young buck there is Adam," Dean rolls his eyes, "And next to him…dark and surely there is Rufus," he points out earning a glare, each man nodding or tipping their hats in turn. "That grizzly old coot there his Bobby Singer," Dean points out, "He was an old war pal of John's." He explains.

Castiel nodding as each member of the group was introduced; filing their respective names away for the future use. It was amazing to think that Dean had dreamt of joining a posse; but here he was running one, and successfully too.

They ride a while longer before pulling off to camp down, night fall would be upon them soon and they weren't close enough to their destination to press on. Dean doles out the jobs, sending Rufus and Bobby off to gather firewood while the others set the perimeter and get everything else ready. Cas excuses himself to take a leak, as he wonders off into the trees he overhears Bobby and Rufus talking.

"What's he thinking bringing a rogue priest?" Rufus talks hurriedly.

"They're friends, hell if Dean trust him then there's gotta be a damn good reason for it," Bobby defends sagely.

"He's a green horn if ever I saw one," The other man shoots back as they gather up the wood, "And I'm not sticking my neck out for some skinny gospel sharp, who couldn't shoot a coon if it was laying dead in front of him."

"Rufus, would you calm yourself," Bobby rolled his eyes, "You're talking like a damn idjit."

"Yeah, well we'll mark my words he'll be a hard case."

Castiel meets up with the men, their paths crossing as they return from task. Rufus fixing him a steeled glare as Bobby just nods indifferently, when he sees it. A deer is grazing not far from where the men stand and without a word Cas deftly pulls his gun and shoots, killing it dead. The other men turning in awe at the speed and accuracy in which Castiel fired; one of the talents that even the city couldn't breed out of the younger man.

"It's not coon, but I reckon it'll taste a trifle better." Cas intones gravely as he re-holsters his gun to retrieve the kill.

"Took you long enough," Dean rounds on Bobby and Rufus, before watching in surprise as Cas follows after them with dinner. "I take it you're still the best shot around then," Dean smirks in approval.

Cas nods superiorly not saying a word as Sam and Adam take the animal from him.

"We didn't even see the damn thing," Bobby, shakes his head as he sets about getting the fire ready.

"Gotta say, I'm pleasantly surprised," Rufus agreed clapping Cas on the shoulder.

Adam and Sam cook up the grub and make some coffee, it's just after dark fall when they dig in to the simple and filling meal. The men joking around the camp fire, Castiel remaining quiet. He faces the foods, his back to the fire as he sits a log sipping his coffee. Dean coming to sit on the ground next to him, his legs stretched out as he rests on his elbow, looking up at the dark haired man.

"I see you're still the strong silent type," Dean smirks sadly, looking out into the dark night night.

"Habits," Cas shrugs, investigating the depths of his mug.

"Hmm…" He thinks for a beat, "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with showing off there, ace?" Dean eyes him.

"It's not of import…"

"Like hell…" Dean huffs, "Listen, if anyone's flapping their jaw against you, ya tell ok."

"They're concerned about having a stranger in their mists, Dean," Cas placates him, lighting a freshly rolled cigarette, "They wouldn't be a very good posse if they didn't require some sort of… demonstration."

"I suppose you're right…" they're silent for a beat, listening to the sounds of the night and the other men's chatter, "I'm glad you came along, Cas," Dean nudges the other man's leg.

"I didn't want to see you leave, again," Cas replies quietly, and takes a drag from his cigarette before flicking it and standing up, "Goodnight Dean," he adds walking off to his bedroll to bed down for the night.

Dean watching the other man retreat, as he recalls how foolish he was for not even saying good-bye all those years ago.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: Please and thank you!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean could barely remember the last time he had been to Lawrence; he had come back a couple years after leaving for a visit, but Cas was long gone. At the time he hadn't realized just how long he had been away for, coming back to find a grown Sam and a despondent father. As well as the pieces of his heart that he'd long since lived without.

It was no surprise that John had never really recovered from Mary's death; she was an angel he'd always say, telling his sons to find angels of their own. What was surprising was that he had turn to drink to try and drown his sorrows, becoming the new town drunk that would rave on about the demon that took his wife.

Thankfully a couple towns' people took it upon themselves to help John and keep an eye on Sam, to protect him. When Dean came back he tried to talk some sense to his father, sobering him up for a whole 24 hours. That's how he got the straight story about ole yellow eyes. Apparently during the war there was a confederate soldier who had taken up the nickname of yellow eyes.

The way John told it, the man honest to god had yellow eyes from some illness he had suffered when he was a kid. John met the man at one of the battles they fought, the Union was trying to gain back some of the southern territories and it had been a hard fought battle. While the men fell around him, John was eventually hit by yellow eyes himself causing him to go down.

Now, yellow eyes was a ruthless sort, making sure that each bullet hit its mark and that every Yankee he met was dead. John was dead obviously, the bullet had been stopped by the tintype of Mary that he carried in his breast pocket. The other man came to investigate, sword drawn as he loomed over John before crouching down next to him.

The evil man found the tintype, chuckling and sneering lewdly at the beauty of the women in the picture. John struggled to get back up, the wind having been clear knocked out of him. The other man wasn't having any of that and drove the blade of his sword into John's right shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"If you survive this and make it home to your angel, I want you to have the knowledge that I had her before you, every time you look at a child you have together there's a chance that child maybe mine… And when the time comes I will come for her."

That evil promise had stayed with John and offered the only explanation of what had happened to his dear wife the night of the fire. Grant it, he didn't tell the full threat to Dean; instead he left him with the cryptic message that his brother may not be fully his brother. It was after that conversation that Dean saddled up and convinced Sam to ride off with him and start their own gang. Secretly that's exactly what John had wanted, he needed to know that his boys where safe as far from Lawrence as possible in case the demon ever dared to return.

* * *

><p>The group got an early start the next morning, Dean still on watch as Cas stirred from his slumber.<p>

"Early riser, eh?" Dean called over to him as he tossed dirt on the fire remnants, "Or let me guess… habit?" he jokes.

"It's too early for your jokes Dean," Cas rolls his shoulders looking up at the other man, shrugging the sleep off before rolling up his pack. "You didn't sleep," he informs him, standing up with his pack and striding to his horse.

"Someone's gotta keep watch over this bunch," Dean jokes evasively.

"Someone's gotta sleep, or you're gunna get yourself killed." He states matter of factually, fastening everything to his saddle.

"I'm fine, Cas," he states gruffly causing blue eyes to turn to meet his green ones.

"Clearly."

"Where's the food!" Ash interrupts with a snort, sitting up and mumbling still half asleep.

Dean and Cas staring at each other for a moment longer, Dean breaking contact first to finish waking everyone up as Cas continues to tie down his pack.

"Get your sorry ass up," Dean kicks at Ash with his boot gruffly, "We're heading out."

"What about breakfast?" Sam asks nudging at Adam to wake up as well.

"Eat a damn biscuit or wait till we hit Lawrence, we're heading out!" He orders again loudly to rouse everyone.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed," Adam mumbles as he hops up off the ground.

"Hobble your lip, boy," Dean warns, "Or I'll do if for ya." He heads a little ways away from the camp.

"Dean," Sam strides over to him with concern.

"Not now Sammy."

"Come on man," he pulls a face, "What's going on with you?"

"I said not now Sammy," he huffs heading into the forest.

"Dean!"

"I have to take a leak," Dean glares at him, "Unless you wanta come and watch…didn't think so." He turns on his heal, shaking his head as he stomps deeper into the woods.

When he gets back to the camp, Castiel is all ready saddled up and waiting as the other mill about the cleared campsite.

"All right, ladies, let's ride," He climbs up onto his horse as the others fallow suite. "It's time to go home."

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: Please and thank you all!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and faves etc! Ya'll are great!

* * *

><p>The gang arrives in Lawrence a little after one, Dean giving the rest of the boys some free time while he goes to visit Ms. Mosley to find clues on their father. Ash and Adam heading off to the saloon to chase some skirts at the brothel, while Bobby and Rufus place their stakes in the farrow game.<p>

"Dean, you mind if I leave you to it?" Sam asks, "I have something to go take care of," he add cryptically.

"Sammy…" Dean starts, not sure where the kids going, but wants him to come with.

"Thanks, man," Sam smiles ridding away, before getting an answer, "I'll meet up with you later!"

"Damn it," Dean curses watching his brother ride off.

"Where is he going?" Castiel questions following Dean's gaze.

"To school," he huffs, demounting his horse and tying it to the post, Cas following suite.

The two men, head to Ms. Mosley's Merchandise. She had taken over the general store after the Winchester's burnt down and allowed John and Sam to live in the upstairs rooms. She was the sweetest women, but had a six sense that could be downright annoying in Dean's opinion. Dean leads the way, pushing his way into the store; the bell above signally their arrival in the empty store.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Ms. Mosley greets, coming around the counter.

"Hey, Missouri," Dean smiles winningly.

"Let me get a look at ya both." She sizes them up with her sharp warm eyes before grabbing Castiel in a tight hug, "Well, you certainly grew up handsome," She smiles at him, "And a priest too," she adds skeptically.

"It's good to see you ma'am," Castiel replies politely.

Mosley's eyes soften more, "Oh sweetie, I know it's been hard…" She maternally thumbs his cheek, "Always fighting… But, you will find your happiness again," she assures him with a smile before rounding on Dean. "And you," she points, then waps him upside the head.

"Oww what was that for?" he whines clutching the back of his head.

"That's less then you deserve, boy, I'd oughta…" She shakes her head, "I just hope you aren't half as stupid as you where last time." Mosley goes back around the counter, "Now where's that brother of yours?"

"He went to visit, Miss Jessica," Dean informs her, leaning against the counter uncomfortably.

"He better make a descent girl out of her, ya hear," she states conversationally, earning a look from Dean. "Well, she ain't gunna wait around forever now is she, pretty thing she is… you can't hold a candle forever." She finishes, looking meaningfully at the shorter of the two men.

"Yeah, well," Dean hedges, "Mind if we poke around upstairs at dad's things?"

"It's why you're here ain't it," Missouri smiles, leading them to the stair case. "I don't know what much you'll find, far as I can tell he didn't leave hardly a thing behind. I sure hope your fool of a father doesn't get himself killed." She says to herself leaving the boys to go investigate while she watches the shop.

The men traipse up the stairs, their boots treading noisily up the narrow slats of wood before they get to the landing. Dean takes a deep breath before he opens the door to what was John's bedroom. Around the walls are various scraps of paper, including pictures and articles that don't seem to make sense. Cas investigating them while Dean searches the room as a whole. After a good ten minutes, Castiel is still working his way along the papered walls.

"You find anything useful?" Dean comes up beside him.

"He's tracking this man," he points to a sketch of a weathered looking man, a bit older then John. "To what appears to be Texas, as far as I can tell."

"Hmm," He nods, "I got his journal hear, it looks a lot like the walls, but we'll see what Sammy makes of it and go from there."

"How long do we intend to stay here?" Castiel wonders anxiously.

"A day maybe two," Dean assures him, placing a firm hand on his lean shoulder, "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." He smiles as they exit back to the stairs.

Dean and Cas head to the saloon, where Dean tries to get Cas to concede to a glass of rotgut whiskey. Instead, he orders a sarsaparilla like a woman; citing it's not an appropriate time of day to be partaking in such libations. They sit in amiable silence during their first round, Dean motioning for a second when Castiel excuses himself to go for a walk around town.

Some how Cas's feet take him to the out skirts, right in front of the iron gates of the cemetery, where he can just see the headstone of his mothers grave. He stands there like a shadow, debating whether or not to cross the threshold to pay his respects, but finds he can't bring himself to do it.

Sammy rambles into the saloon an hour or so later, joining Dean at the bar with a goofy grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Dean questions jadedly.

"Nothing, just seeing Jessica tonight," Sam grins with a twinkle in his eye.

"Right," he nods downing more of his liquor. "You see Cas perchance?"

"Nah," he shakes his head, "Ash said he saw him standing by the cemetery earlier… but he wasn't there when I went by."

Dean's silent for a beat as he takes in that information.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Sam prods, "I know it's been a long time and all, but he's seems pretty… changed." He offers before quickly adding, "Not like its bad or anything."

"We've all changed," Dean huffs meaningfully, downing the rest of his whiskey and striding out of the saloon, to find the other man.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: Please! they really help! ;D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean heads out to the bridge, finding Castiel perched there like he had all those years ago. His long legs hanging over the side as he sat ramrod straight, starring at his loosely clasped hands. It's funny how some things never change.

"Figured I'd find you hear," Dean greets, plopping down next to the man, "Heard you paid a visit to the cemetery."

Cas nods wordlessly, his head bowed. "It's been years," he whispers.

"Doesn't make it any less hard," Dean replies sagely.

"Indeed…" he sighs, "I couldn't even cross the threshold."

"It's not like the ones we loved are really there," He offers, Castiel shooting him a look that seems to say that's not the point. "But," Dean clears his throat, "I'll go with you if ya want the company." He bumps their shoulders together.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas intones quietly.

"Anytime," he smiles gently, clapping his arm on Cas's back and leaving it there just like old times.

Castiel's eyes fall closed, the two men sitting in silence for a while. They're sharp minds trying to work out what happened and how to talk about everything that needs to be said.

"Did Sam look at the journal yet?" Castiel breaks.

"No, I'll give it to him when we head back."

"Hmm," he hums before getting to his feet with help of Dean's strong shoulder. "Come on," Cas motions with a tilt of his head.

The men head back to town, stopping just outside the iron archway of the cemetery. Castiel swallowing audibly as he looks up at it, Dean once again placing a guiding hand on his back as they cross the threshold together. As they approach they see a figure crouched in front of the headstone reading, Leela Castiel.

"I heard, you where back in town," The figure states, rising to his feet.

"Michael," Cas states blankly, instantly tensing as his brother turns to face him.

"Always a pleasure," Dean smirks sarcastically at the man, he never quite cared for the eldest of Cas kin.

"You've grown brother," Michael appraises him critically, ignoring Dean, "How's the priesthood treating you?"

"I've resigned," he grits out, his brother blanching.

"I take it _he_'s got something to do with that," he narrows his eyes at Dean.

"Dean has nothing to do with it." Cas stands his ground.

"Really, James," Michael sneers, "After everything poor Aunt Rachel had to put up with from you and all she did for you… hell, what I've done for you!" He spits angrily.

"What you did?" Dean interjects, shocked and appalled, "You put him on a fucking train and sent him to live with a stranger who picked out his future."

"Not everyone can just runaway," Michael jabs, "I'm a better brother than you'd ever be."

Dean clenches his fists, "You know nothing…" he starts.

"ENOUGH!" Cas shouts, fixing a cold glare at his brother. "I wanted to run away, way before mother was taken from us and where were you, when she fell ill, brother?"

"Now, James," Michael placates, superiorly. "Let's not do this here, what would mother think after all?" He smirks.

Castiel snaps, punching Michael square in the jaw and causing the older man to stumble back. "You have no right," he rumbles darkly.

Dean places his hand on Cas's chest, dragging him out of the cemetery, "Come on Cas."

Michael rights himself, splitting blood on the ground, "You're a disgrace… mother never loved you."

Dean tries to block his way as Cas lunges at his brother, "You are no brother of mine!" He bellows roughly as Dean catches him by the waste and drags him out of the cemetery. "If you ever come near me, I swear I will kill you."

"Cas, calm down… he's not worth it," Dean says so only Castiel can hear him.

Its clear Cas is livid, his breaths coming fast as his chest rises and falls in quick succession.

"I got you," Dean calms him as the dark haired man grips onto his lapels, the two of them heading around back of the saloon so there won't be a scene. "Cas," he tries again getting him to look up at him.

"Don't touch me!" He shoves Dean away from him, his back against the wall as he tilts his head against it. Cas sucks in a couple deep breathes, his fists clenching and unclenching as Dean just watches from a safe distance. Castiel sinks to the ground, resting his arms on his knees. "My apologies," he whispers.

Dean's taken aback before crouching in front of the other man; he puts a hand under his chin getting him to make eye contact. "The blowhard had it coming," he nods at Cas in understanding, earning him a weak smile, "Come on, let's get you a man's drink." He helps him up by his elbow.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEWS help me keep going on... (:<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The two men head back to the saloon; Dean giving Sammy the journal to look over, at the back table, before joining Cas at the bar. They're on their second whiskey when Dean starts to remember the reason he hated Michael so much.

* * *

><p>It was back when Dean and Cas where about ten or so, it's when Dean saw firsthand how bad of a temper the eldest of Cas's brothers possessed. It was the first snow fall of winter where the temperature dropped below zero and froze the nearby ponds. Dean tagged along with Castiel and his brothers to go ice skating, leaving Sammy at home since he was still too little.<p>

The day started out fun, the boys sliding around the ice whether they had skates or not, Gabe sneaking off for snowball attacks. After a while a few of the other kids from town showed up including the girl Michael was sweet on. Instantly his demeanor changed, trying to show off to impress the girls while Gabe did his best to thwart it.

"What's with your brother?" Dean questioned Cas, as Gabe discretely dropped a stick in Michael's path causing him to fall and everyone watching to laugh.

"Cut it out Gabe!" Michael snapped at him.

"Nothing," Cas rolled his eyes watching his brother's. "He's just acting like a donkey butt!" He shouts at him, "Because Molly, the most beautiful girl ever, showed up," he deadpans, the girl in question obviously overhearing.

"Shut up, James!"

Gabe skates by singing, "Michael and Molly sitting in a tree," he laughs, Molly turning red and Michael growing more and more irate.

"Why?" Cas tilts his head at him, "I'm only speaking the truth."

"Yeah, if we have to listen to you bemoan her pretty chestnut hair why can't we share?" Gabe mocks.

"Enough!" Michael bellows, his anger getting the better of him as he pushes Castiel roughly out of his way to lunge at Gabriel.

Gabe flitters off laughing with Michael close on his heels, Cas hitting the ice hard when an unwelcome noise rings out causing everyone to pause.

"Michael," Cas accuses, feeling the back of his head.

"Cas get off the ice," Dean warns.

Castiel moves to stand gingerly, the cracking continuing before it abruptly breaks open plunging Cas into the frigid water.

"Cas!" Dean shouts.

Gabe comes rushing back towards the spot, "Jimmy! What'd you do Michael?" He accuses as Dean and him try to get Cas out without falling in themselves.

"What?" Michael huffs indifferently, not even helping them.

Luckily Cas had been able to tread water a little and not get sucked under the ice, Gabe and a couple of the older boys dragging Cas out of the frigid water.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Gabe rages at Michael, placing his coat over Castiel's shaking form and ordering Dean to take him home.

"Come on Cas," Dean ushers him off as Gabriel berates his brother.

"You want to off him just like Luce?" He shouts, "Cas is your brother damn it!"

"Doesn't mean I have to like him… or you," He glares.

"No," Gabe agrees, "But you should still love him." He states evenly, fixing the elder brother with a look before running off after Dean and Cas.

* * *

><p>Dean clears his head from the memory, not wanting to remember how Castiel almost died from pneumonia that winter, and focused back on the present where Cas and him where currently off on a bender.<p>

"No more sarsaparilla eh," The bartender chuckles as he wipes out one of the mugs.

"I believe it is a late enough hour to drink, though I can't recall why I didn't do this sooner," Cas iterates carefully.

"Another round, boys," the Bartender smirks.

Cas motions with his hand for another, "I think that's yes," Dean translates with a laugh.

Sam pops up between the two men as their drinks are refilled and drops the journal on the counter.

"Looks like we're heading to Texas," Sam nods.

"That's what I said," Cas glares at him.

"Cas, are you drunk?" Sam looks at him bewildered.

"Don't ask stupid questions," he slaps Sam on the cheek lightly.

"You heard the man, Sammy," Dean smirks.

"Hell that's the most I've heard the man say since I known him," Bobby chuckles coming up to the bar.

"That's just his way… unless he's drunk," Dean adds.

"Any way, I'm off to see Jess," Sam smiles goofily.

"Ooo," Cas snorts, laughing with Adam.

"Oh, Missouri said you better make a decent woman out of her," he tells his brother.

"I could think of a few things to do with a woman, but ain't none of them decent," Ash smirks suggestively.

"I'm leaving… you're all animals," Sam calls back.

"I'll drink to that," Ash raises his glass, the other men following suite before throwing back their drinks.

"How'd the farrow treat ya?" Dean ask Bobby and Rufus.

"Eh, it was far," Rufus shrugs.

"Might head back later," Bobby adds.

"I wouldn't mind playing," Cas interjects.

"Well alright," Rufus nods.

"Have you ever played Cas?" Dean wonders skeptically.

"I'll have you know I thought all the bridge ladies at my congregation."

"You're a grand man, Cas," Dean chuckles as he pictures it, "Don't ever change."

Unfortunately the game doesn't quite go as amicably as you'd expect; Castiel winning all five hands as he plays Bobby, Rufus and some drunkard.

"Well I'll be damned," Bobby sighs, tossing his cards down before lifting his hat to run a hand over his head.

"The big man must really be on your side, padre," Rufus nods, throwing back a shot.

"You're cheating, god-man… I know it," the drunken guy accuses rising from his seat.

"I am many things, sir," Cas starts almost as drunk as the other man, "But I'm not a cheat."

The drunk guy obviously not seeing the irony in accusing a priest, even if he's an ex-priest, of cheating and goes to draw his gun; in a blink of the eye Cas's six shooters are drawn on the man. Castiel blinking lazily at the other man, knowing full well there's no contest. Dean, Bobby and Rufus standing as well, hands ready to draw.

"Come on, gospel sharp, Yyou're drunker than I am and probably seeing double," the man stutters, clearly realizing this isn't a battle he wants to be fighting.

"I've got two guns," Cas states, watching the man, "One for each of ya," he cocks the pistols.

The man swallows audibly, "MMy mistake," he mumbles, eyes wide. "I'm drunk…I'ma go sleep it off." He grabs his hat and stumbles off the porch into the street. Dean squeezes Cas's shoulder looking after the drunk man as Castiel re-holsters his guns.

"You sure you were a priest?" Bobby asks, shaking his head.

"Damn," Rufus agrees, "We could have found you sooner."

Dean refills their glasses, having cut Cas off awhile back when two figures make there away across the darkened street.

"You ruffians decent?" Sammy calls jokingly.

"Define decent," Dean shouts back as Sammy and Jess come into view.

"Guy's this is Miss Jessica Moore," he introduces the simply dressed women.

"It's nice to meet you boys," She smiles.

"Darlin' you're the prettiest school teacher around these parts," Bobby tells her earnestly.

"I'm the only school teacher in these parts," Jess chuckles sweetly.

"Don't you get lovelier every time I see you," Dean greets, kissing her on the cheek and whispering, "What are you thinking going with Sasquatch, here?" He jests.

"Now Dean, that's no way to talk to your brother's fiancé!" She squeals, showing off the simple ring.

The congratulations are interrupted, however by a loud snore coming from Castiel who had humorously passed out in his chair.

* * *

><p>Reviews, questions, answers, thoughts, ideas? Lets me know and thanks guys!<p>

AN: Just watched Tombstone for the billionth time for inspiration! (arguably one of the dopest western's!) Watch it!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it's been ages... but you know, life etc... Thank's for your patience (Plus next chapter their's nudity, so something to look forward to.) Also, again, I'm not a horse expert or anything and it is an extremely rough estimate as to how long it takes to go from Kansas to Texas on horseback (Google was unhelpful)

Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The early morning light was streaming warmly in through the open window and billowing the crisp white curtain. Cas was snoring softly from the bed with his head buried under the pillows as Dean crept into the room.<p>

"Cas up, now," Dean called none too quietly. "Cas!" He tries again, receiving a soft grumble from under the linens. "Come on Cas, up," Dean prods, plopping unceremoniously on to the bed.

"M'sleep," the other man grumbles roughly.

"I can see that, but we're heading out so shake a leg there partner." He elbows him.

"Turn off the lights, first…"

Dean chuckles at the murmured statement, "That's the sun… let's go." He hops up, dragging the sheet with him and revealing Castiel's shirtless back, only wearing his thermals.

Cas huffs indignantly at the sudden exposure, before his clothing his tossed upon him.

"Father James Castiel, if you do not get your holy ass out of bed this instant I'm leaving ya." Dean threatens.

Cas rolls onto his back, glaring up at Dean as he blinks sleepily. "You wouldn't dare do that, again." He challenges as he grabs his shirt, pulling it over his head musing his hair even more. "And if you call me Father again," Cas pauses, taking a swig of amber liquor from the glass on his night stand, "I'll shoot you."

"Fair enough, padre," Dean holds up his hands smirking as he earns his second glare of the morning. "Ah come on, Cas," he leans against the doorway as the other man hops into his trousers and suspenders. "It's kind of naughty and bad ass… drive the girls crazy," he fights back the smile that threatens to cross his features.

"You're depraved," Castiel levels him; buttoning up his vest and grabbing his coat and sac, before pushing past the smirking man.

"You love it," Dean chuckles pushing off the wall to turn and fallow the dark haired man.

The pair traipse down the stairs, a scowl still gracing the hung over former priests features as they meet the other men by the horses.

"All right gentlemen," Dean starts, untying his horse. "Now that sleeping padre has joined us… right sunshine?" He pats Cas on the back, poking the bear.

"Piss on you, Dean." Castiel bites back, the other men chuckling and rolling their eyes as they mount their steeds.

"Let's ride," Dean instructs, snapping the reigns causing Imp to take off toward the south.

The journey to Texas will take at least a week, give or take. If it were possible to get there in a day Dean would have been all over it. As it was, they weren't even sure where in Texas John would be; it was just another thing to add to the pile of obstacles in their way.

They ride as far as possible for the day before camping down for the night. Bobby and Sam head out by the creek to check on the food prospects, while Ash and Adam get to work on collecting and setting up the fire. Cas hadn't said a word all day and Dean shoots him a furtive look before deciding to go for a walk in the woods to clear his head. He walks a ways into the trees before hitting a dead end at the river bed.

As the leader of the gang, it was Dean's job to make sure he wasn't leading his men on a wild goose chase. It was also in the job description to worry, he knew it was important to find his dad and when they get to the next town maybe they'll pick up a clue to his trail; but nothing was guaranteed. Dean knew that when it came down to it he would have to make the decision to end it, one way or another.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Cas asked coming out from behind a tree.

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean jumps, "A little warning would be nice."

"Hmm… what's troubling you?"

"Nothing," Dean turns his back, dismissing the concept, "I just hope we can pick up the trail."

"We'll find your father Dean," Cas assures, placing his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

"Have some faith," Cas smirks a little, nudging Dean.

Castiel turns to head back, Dean moving to follow and somehow losing his balance on the sediment of the river.

"Shit," Dean curses, as his foot slips and he manages to fall into the water. He resurfaces only to find a hysterical friend poorly trying to conceal his mirth at the accident that just occurred.

* * *

><p>Thanks, I know it was short, but please REVIEW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and your incredible patience keep it up. This has been challenging, I'm hoping the swing picks up and everything falls back to their proper places.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas make it back to the camp site, Dean's boots squishing with each step as he drips in the fading light of day.<p>

"What the hell happened to you, boy?" Bobby asks, eyeing the soaked form and calling the posses attention to their waterlogged leader.

"I slipped," Dean replies curtly.

"Clearly," Sam smirks at his brother.

"Idjit," Bobby mumbles to himself as he turns his back to tend the fire.

"You're gunna freeze your balls off, man," Ash chuckled passing a some food to Rufus.

"I do not envy you," Adam shook his head sitting on a log as he dug into his food.

"Bbback dddown or I'll drrrown the both of ya," Dean grouses shivering as he peels the soaked clothing off his skin.

"Ash is right, Dean," Sam starts, "The temperature is falling and we can't afford ya catching your death."

"Looks like we'll be drawing straws…" Rufus states aside, around a mouthful of biscuit.

"Can I at least eat first, jeeze," Dean huffs, placing his boots close to the fire.

Cas drops a blanket over Dean's shoulders as they sit to dig into their meal. The gang eats in silence, Dean still shivering as the last streaks of light fade from the sky and the nightly chill settles upon them.

"Well, I guess I'll ask the question then," Bobby starts, fiddling with his hat.

"Again, drawing straws is the fairest," Rufus supplies.

"I'm not involved," Sam holds up his hands, "we're brothers."

"Rrreally, gguys this is not necessary. II'm fine." Dean chatters, as the posse ignores him.

"I'm bowing out too," Ash interjects.

"Yeah, what reason?" Rufus asks.

"Same as Sam's."

"Cas, what are you doing?" Adam draws their attention to the ex priest as he pulls his shirt off.

"I'll do it," he supplies gravely, "Dean will freeze to death before you've finished beating the devil around the stump."

"Sounds good to me," Ash nods, plopping down on his bed roll to go to bed.

"You sure, Cas?" Sam furrows his brow.

Castiel simply nods as the other men head to their spots to sleep.

"Yyou don't have to do this," Dean huffs, pulling his things closer to the fire as he gets situated for the night.

"I wouldn't wish pneumonia on anyone," Cas states solemnly, folding the remaining items of his clothes before joining Dean.

"It's not even cold," Dean buries him-self into the blanket.

"Then why are you shivering?"

"Shut up," he snaps, unconsciously shifting closer to the other man's body heat.

Cas wraps his arm around Dean, his thumb rubbing circles on Dean's upper arm. They lay in silence; sleep evading them for a while.

"Cas?" He whispers awkwardly.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Um…" Dean flounders, trying to figure out what to say and keep his nerve.

Castiel waits, watching him patiently; his face partially illuminated by the dying fire.

"Thanks," he offers, mentally berating himself.

"You would have done the same," Cas states deeply.

"I missed you," Dean blurts, turning towards the other man. He sighs after a beat, "At risk of sounding like a damn girl, it's the god honest truth."

"You are a girl," Cas deadpans, lightening the mood.

"Hey now," Dean smirks. "I'm just glad you're here ok."

"So am I," he looks Dean in the eye, their foreheads just touching, "You've always been there when I needed you most…" Cas states in all seriousness.

"Who's the girl now?" Dean muses.

"I hope I can return that favor," Cas adds quietly.

The next morning, Castiel awakens at first light with a pleasant weight against his chest. He looks down to see his arm around Dean's back, the other man using him like a pillow. Cas shifts slightly, finding that their tangled together more than he had thought, stirring the sleeping man.

"Morning," Dean hums.

"Mhmm."

"We must've migrated in the night," Dean whispers groggily, his stubble prickling Cas' skin.

Castiel's reply is muted by the sound of Ash tripping over a miss placed pot in his half asleep stumble to relieve himself, the noise causing Dean and Cas to jump away from each other. The men heading separated directions to dress and prepare for the morning and the ride ahead of them.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: s are mucho helpful!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"How ya feeling?" Sam questions, joining Dean on the log as the older man puts on his now dry socks. The other men of the posse packing up their belongings and paying the brothers no mind.

"Right as a trivet, Sammy," Dean replies shortly.

"Uh huh," Sam scrutinizes him. "How are things with preacher man?" He asks poignantly.

Dean's eyes fall across the camp to the man in question, watching distractedly as Cas smokes against a tree. "Fine," he clears his throat, returning his attention to his brother, "Almost like he never left."

"I shouldn't have to remind you that you're the one who left, Dean."

"I'm really not in the mood to listen to all the things I've mucked up in my meaningless life." Dean sighs tiredly.

"Don't get your back up," Sam placates. "I know how you are," he reminds, "He's not the same Cas you knew all those years ago, no more than you're the same kid."

"Yeah, Sammy I know, we've grown," Dean rolls his eyes.

"Just tread carefully," Sam admonishes, realizing he won't get anywhere with his brother and rises to take his leave.

The posse sets out mere hours after sun rise and continues on their mission toward Texas. They pass a couple small towns, if they can even be called that; but Dean pushes them on. The robbery they perpetrated when they found Castiel had a good enough hall to last them at least until the Texas border before they'd be itchin' for more.

Once again they bunk down for the night, sleeping under the stars and getting another early start in the morning. Towards night fall on the third night, they come across a fairly decent sized town that has a brothel, hotel, general store and court/jail house. Dean decides to allow the group to bed down in actual beds tonight and let the horses rest up. It would do them no good to have any of the steeds give out on the trails.

"All right, go off the lot of ya," Dean waves them off in front of the hotel, "Just be ready to head out by noon, ya get me?"

The posse all nod in understanding, Rufus and Bobby heading in search of a card game while Ash and Adam head for a drink and a woman. Dean and Cas share a look, Sam watching awkwardly.

"I think I'm going to tag along," Sam motions towards the direction of the other men before jogging after them, "Adam wait up."

"Looks like it's just me and you, padre," Dean smirks, pulling out a bottle of Whisky from his saddle bag and turning toward the scowling man.

"Dean," Cas starts, his tone warning at the way he was addressed.

"Ya, ya, come on, you can shoot me later," he jests, throwing his arm over Cas's shoulders as they head up the stairs to the hotel room.

The two friends sit out on the balcony of the hotel room, overlooking the main strip of the town. Dean pouring generous amounts of the amber liquor into their glasses, they clink them together before enjoying the burn of the drink.

"So…" Dean starts, filling the silence.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas turns his blue eyes on him.

"Tell me about your-self…" he clears his throat awkwardly, trying to head Sam's words from the other day, "I mean I know we've got a lot of catching up to do and hell we aren't the same kids anymore."

"No we are not," Cas nods, taking a long gulp of his drink.

"What was your aunt, Rachael, like?"

"She was a tiresome righteous women," Cas informs him, "God's word was the law."

"Is that why she signed you up for priest school?" Dean wonders aloud.

"It was a condition for my living with her or accepting her kind hearted Christian charity, as she liked to put it." He fiddles with his glass idly, before continuing, "Up with the sun for morning prayer, lessons at 9, lunch at noon, piano at 1 then tea, dinner promptly at 5, evening prayer and reading time, then bed at 8…"

"That sounds tedious," Dean offers sympathetically, "And you never tried to run away?"

"Oh, I tried at first," Cas smirks sadly, refilling his now empty glass, "Rachael was always kind enough to remind me I had nowhere to go and that only deadbeat's, like my father, ran away… She was never one to spare the rod." He sighs weightily, "I was naïve, I suppose… I figured if I just went along with what she wanted, it would get easier."

"Damn," Dean breathes falling silent for a beat, "Did it?" He asks sadly.

"No," Cas breathes, once again draining his beverage.

"You know I came back for ya," he admits refilling both their glasses.

"I was unaware."

"It was a few years later," Dean huffs, "I guess I didn't realize just how long I had been gone for… Sam was nearly grown, everything was different and you where gone." He shrugs, looking into his glass. "Missouri told me what happened, but I didn't believe her…"

"You talked to Michael?"

Dean shakes his head, "He wasn't there when I went…this hired hand that was working on the farm, Raphael or something, said he never heard tell of anyone name Jimmy."

"Not surprising," Cas sighs around a mouthful of whiskey.

They drink in silence taking in the new information and take in the cool night before them.

"I dunno about you but I'm way too sober," Cas refills his glass and takes a pull directly from the bottle before passing it to Dean.

"Amen to that," Dean smirks doing the same.

* * *

><p>(:REVIEWS:) are sheer liquid wonderment! 3 (and mucho appreciated)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks guys, again sorry these have been short, but I'm doing what I can!

* * *

><p>The two men keep drinking, their sobriety slipping away with each passing of liqueur.<p>

"So…" Dean slurs a little, leaning back in his chair. "Any ladies tickle your fancy, up north there?"

"I was a priest, Dean," Cas reminds him.

"Yeah…" he nods smirking, "But you weren't always one. A man's got needs."

"Some more than others," he replies cryptically as they see Ash crossing the street with a women on each arm. Cas takes another sip, "There was one women."

"Oh," Dean sits up a bit, "Just one?"

"We can't all go from brothel to brothel, Dean," He shoots harshly, rising from his seat.

"Hey now," he holds up his hands, "And come on, it's not like you made an honest women out of her."

"No, I suppose not."

"Man, there was this one gal back in Virginia… or was it Louisiana, man she was talented." Dean chuckles wistfully, "So…" he prods the stoic ex-priest.

"What?" Cas blinks at the other man, before sighing tiredly and leaning against the balcony rail. "Her name was Amelia, she was the daughter of my aunt's house keeper and then I never saw her again." He lists, draining his glass.

"Just making sure you became a man before becoming a priest," Dean smirks.

"I'm going to bed," Cas states curtly, growing irate as he heads to the door.

"Cas," Dean rises in confusion, grabbing the dark haired man about the wrist.

"It's late Dean and I know you do not wish to waste any time in finding your father, if he's still alive that is." He adds vehemently, leaving Dean standing there in shock and hurt.

Neither of the men sleeps well that night, both too busy mulling things over in their overactive minds. It's an hour or so before dawn when Dean has had enough tossing and turning. He hops into his jeans and grabs his coat before heading out to clear his head. When he gets out the door, there is a figure sitting on the step and smoking in his jeans and open shirt.

"Hello, Dean," the familiar voice greets him.

"Of course," Dean huffs under his breath, shuffling awkwardly before sitting with the other man. Cas silently passes Dean a cigarette, "You know…" he starts after lighting his cigarette, "Damn it Cas, I'm sorry if I opened up some old wounds there, but I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Castiel intones.

"You know, I'm starting to realize that…" Dean chuckles a little, "So you gunna shoot me and get this over with?"

"I wouldn't hurt you, Dean," Cas sighs, sharing a look with Dean, "Unless you deserved it."

"That's reassuring." Dean smirks, "But I didn't mean to press."

"I didn't love her," Cas admits after a beat, exhaling smoke. "I had her, but she wanted to go west so we could marry away from my aunt's disapproval and… I couldn't." He falters, looking out over the lightening sky. "The right thing to do was make an honest woman out of her and instead of meeting her at the train; I went and took my vows for the priesthood."

Dean sits in silence, swallowing down the uncomfortable taste of relief and possible jealousy. "You think there's a little Cas running around somewhere?"

"For her sake, I hope not; but…"

Dean nods in understanding, "Love is a strange beast."

"And fear is the root."

"I dunno if I'd say that…"

"It's what I was taught… not necessarily what I believe," he clarifies. "Oh and Dean, I also apologize for my earlier comment," Cas informs him stiffly.

"Don't sweat it," Dean claps the dark haired man on the shoulder, leaving his hand there.

They watch in silence has the sun rises over the main street of the little town.

"We should probably hit the hay," Dean states, showing no intentions of moving. "We're heading out at noon and I'm sure neither of us got any sleep under our belts."

"Mhmm," Cas stays still for a beat before rising to his feet, brushing his hands over his jeans then helping Dean up.

Turning to head in, they are greeted by the sound of boots pounding the stairs. The pair come face to face with Adam, half dressed with Ash close on his heels.

"There you are, Dean we gotta move," Adam thrusts a couple papers into his hand.

"We've been spotted, man! Bobby and Rufus are rounding up the horses while Sam makes a fake trail." Ash informs them.

Dean looks down at the couple of papers with his likeness along with Sam and surprisingly Cas's, he hands them off to Castiel. "Shit, all right, we'll be down directly. Just gotta rustle up our stuff." He nods to the other men as he runs up the stairs with Cas.

* * *

><p>(:REVIEWS:) Are so very helpful!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you all for your patience, I know it's been ages and I do apologize for the slow going on this. I thought about posting one of those "sorry I'm busy" fake chapters, but I hate getting those myself (they're very misleading). I'm trying really I am...

* * *

><p>The men ride out in the opposite direction; Dean, Bobby and Adam heading one way while Cas, Rufus and Ash veer in another in case Sam's trail fails. As they ride Dean mentally curses the whole ordeal, being spotted means they're going to have to travel miles out of their way and that puts them behind schedule. Its a couple hours later when the posse finally meets back up again at a seemingly safe distance away; however, Castiel's group had yet to come back.<p>

"Where the hell are they?" Dean gruffly snaps aloud, striking a nearby tree.

"Calm down, boy," Bobby instructs, "They're grown men they can handle it."

"Ya, well they should have been back by now." Dean paces slightly, "Sammy you sure you didn't see anything?"

"Dean I told you, I laid the trail until I lost them and then circled around to meet up… Just like always."

"Well something's not right here… Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let him out of my sight." He scrubs his face in frustration.

"Relax, man," Adam tries, "The priest is an ace he's got it."

"He's still a green horn."

"Yea, but worrying yourself sick, like an old maid, ain't gunna get them here no faster." Bobby informed him.

No sooner had the words left his mouth then they saw the familiar gallop of his men racing towards them. At first they were posed to draw, in case it turned out that it wasn't their own approaching. Relief washed over Dean as he caught glimpse of Cas, a harsh look plastered on the blue eye man's face.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, meeting Ash as he dismounts his horse.

"I don't know, man those law dogs where clever. " Ash supplied, "They must have split off, some following Sam and some us." He goes to help Cas off his horse.

"We had to ride all over the place to lose them," Rufus adds, aiding Ash to pull Castiel down.

"I'm fine," Cas winces trying to shake the men off him.

"What's going on?" Dean questions, his hands on hips expectantly.

"We kind of came face to face with some of them, apparently if you take a closer look at the wanted posters, Cas was presumed kidnapped." Rufus says.

"Psh , showed them," Ash chuckles riley, "Cas sent one off to meet they're maker, not before they took a chunk though," he adds.

Sam helps Cas sit down as he moves his jacket to see where the bullet just grazed his side, blood soaking his shirt.

"It's really not that bad," Castiel assures, gruffly.

"Dean, wanta take a look here," Sam pleads.

"Shit," Dean curses, kneeling down to take a look. He carefully pulls Cas's shirt out of the way to fully assess the damage. "Alright," He rises, turning to face his men, and trying to keep a clear head. "Bobby, help Sam patch Cas up. If they're as clever as they say we need to hit the trail as soon as possible." He sighs knowing that this is a delay they really don't need right now, but at least Cas wasn't really shot.

They're patched up and riding in less than an hour, the posse doing their best to make sure their trail can't be followed. Dean keeps a wary eye on Cas, afraid he'll fall right off the saddle. They start to slow to more of a trot, satisfied that they put a great enough distance between them.

"How ya feeling?" Dean asks quietly, bringing Imp alongside Cas' own stead.

"Hmm," he hums distractedly, his eyes closed against the sun.

"Cas?" Dean places his hand the other mans arm, "You with me?"

"I'm fine Dean," Cas intones with a scathing look.

"Yeah… right," he shakes his head, "Just a little longer and we'll camp down, ok?"

Castiel just nods, looking pale as he holds his reigns in one hand and his injured side with the other.

Dean leads them to an appropriate area to set up camp, internally debating if he should give them a day to allow Cas to recuperate. He's not sure if they can really afford that, however. After doling out the jobs and doing his part to set up camp he joins Cas against the tree where he's smoking.

"How you doing there, padre?" Dean asks lightly, striking a match to light his own.

"I'll live, as always," he sighs, resting his head against the tree trunk.

"What exactly happened out there?"

"They caught up to us somehow," he sighs, "Like Rufus said, they thought I had been kidnapped so they told them to hand me over and I answered with gunfire."

"That a boy," Dean smirks clapping him on the shoulder roughly, eliciting a groan from the other man. "Shit, I'm sorry Cas."

"It's fine," he states, gritting his teeth.

"I'm a go check on things…" Dean states rising awkwardly, "You need anything?"

Castiel shakes his head watching as Dean takes his leave. While the camp is busy preparing some food, Sam comes around and gives Cas a bottle of Laudanum to help with the pain. It does its job, but when it comes time to eat he has no appetite. A fact he tries to hide from Dean's watchful eyes.

"You not hungry?" Dean questions him later on.

"I ate," Cas lies.

"You're a terrible liar you know that."

"Only when I lie to you…" he states off handedly before sighing, "I just don't want you to worry, I realize how much of a setback all this is for you."

"I need you to keep your strength, is all," Dean shrugs, playing it off.

"You could make up for time if you just leave me," Castiel informs him, "I'd understand, the wounds not bad but I need to heal up a bit and right now I'm slowing you down."

"Shit, Cas," Dean starts, shaking his head at the idea. "You're one of us, you think I'm gunna just leave you with your horse and hope we meet up later."

"That's exactly what I expect you to do," he replies gravely.

"Well think again, cuz I ain't doing anything of the sort." Dean bristles in indignation. "Yeah, I want to find John and we've had a couple setbacks, but…" he trails off, placing his hand on Cas knee. "I'm not just gunna leave you behind, not now or ever again, ya get me?"

Castiel nods silently as they study each other in the dim light of the fire.

"Let me take a look at ya," Dean instructs, Cas shifting to reveal his bandaged side. "Does it hurt much?" He questions, running his fingers over the wrapping lightly.

"Not anymore," Cas breathes, "It's funny I can barley recall how his shot got so close."

"That happens…" he supplies, "Well, it seems like the bleeding has subsided, just try not to jostle it much."

"Yes doctor," he jests, as Dean returns to his spot next to him.

They're quiet for a while, observing the camp as the fire begins it's slow descent into nothingness. Dean's aroused from his thoughts by a weight on his shoulder, turning to see that Cas had drifted off during the silence. Quiet snores emanate from the sleeping man who's now using him as a pillow and Dean can't help the small smirk that graces his features.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEWS(: Are a huge, massive, great help and are equally appreciated! :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry again this is taking ages...

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Dean shifted awake, his neck twinging before realizing that he had fallen asleep against the tree last night. The sky was just beginning to lighten into morning when he realized that the familiar presence of Castiel was missing. He took a cursory glance around the camp fire to see all his men still quietly dozing, the fire out, and the horses still tied; except for one. He quickly got up, trying to remain silent as he crept around in search of any tracks that would point him in the right direction.<p>

After scouring the ground Dean finally caught sight of boot and hove prints that seemed to head out towards the creek. Following the trail as quickly and quietly as possible until he finally caught sight of the man he was searching for. Breathing a sigh of relief he watched as Castiel petted Sigil while the horse drank from the creek.

"What are you doing?" Dean questions with fake geniality as he steps around the tree.

Castiel's tenses, but remains with his back to Dean, "I'm making it easier for you," he replies.

"Easier," he scoffs stepping closer to the dark haired man, "You hard of hearing or somethin'?"

"Dean, you need to find your father," Cas states, his tone deep rough, "Time is of the essence and I will not be cause to slow you down."

"Maybe, you're just a card short or something, because I told you, Cas," Dean shakes his head in disbelief. "I decide what we can and can't afford to do, I mean hell," he shrugs closing the distance between them. "For all I know, my father doesn't want to be found."

Dean makes to move a step closer freezing when Castiel turns with his gun drawn and aimed right at Dean's chest.

"That may be the case, Dean, but what I do is my decision." Cas says gravely, "Now, let, me, go."

The two men stare at each other, both stubborn as a mule and standing their ground.

"Ya gunna shoot me Cas?" He asks, taking another step forwards.

"I don't want to," he replies, cocking the hammer back on the gun.

"Well the way I see it," Dean takes a final step, the barrel of the gun flush against his chest and pointing at his heart. "Firstly, shooting me would be counterproductive," he glares, their eyes still locked. "Secondly," he moves the gun in Cas's hand up to aim at his forehead, "You better just kill me now, cuz that's the only way I'm letting you go."

The two men stare vehemently at each other, Cas's hand wavering slightly as he fights a war within himself. After what feels like an eternity, Castiel un-cocks his gun and lowers it before spinning it in his hand so that the handle is facing Dean. A triumph smirk pulls at the corners of Dean's mouth, when Cas back hands him across the face, splitting his lip.

"What the hell!" Dean curses, spitting blood onto the ground. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" Cas glares, "I'm trying to help you Dean, there's a bigger picture here that you can't seem to see for some reason." He huffs, "I find it hard to believe that if any of your other men got hurt you wouldn't set them up somewhere until they where healed enough to join back up… Especially when this particular journey is of a much greater importance then some hare-brained bank robbery."

"Believe what you will, padre," Dean glares, his anger getting the better of him. "But I'm the leader here, and what I say fucking well goes, comprendo?"

"No!" Cas yells, "No I don't understand, Dean; what makes this situation any different? Why because we're long lost friends…"

"Shut up," Dean snaps not wanting to listen.

"Because you sob on about how much you missed me and don't want to lose me again," he pushes.

"Shut up!"

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?"

"I said shut up!" Dean bellows, pushing the shorter man roughly.

Castiel winces, holding his injured side and taking a deep breath, "You don't know me anymore Dean!" He shouts.

Dean's not sure what made him do it, perhaps he had had enough of this stupid argument; but he moved forward and grabbed the back of Cas's neck pulling him closer to crush their lips together. In reality it was only a matter of seconds, but it felt longer. Cas returning the kiss before remembering himself and taking a step back; his eyes wide as he stares at Dean breathlessly. He blinks a couple times before moving back and plopping down on a nearby log.

"I…" Dean starts, unable to fully grasp what he just did or form coherent sentences. He stares holes into the back of Castiel's head as they remain unmoving in silence.

"Why did you do that, Dean?" Cas asks softly, still frozen in his spot.

"Just trying to shut you up?" Dean offers, trying to play it off and failing as he joins him on the log.

Castiel shoots him a look that seems to say, this is not the time.

"Honestly," Dean breathes, "I have no idea." He fidgets for a second, "Look if you want forget that happened or take a swing at me its fine."

"I don't think I can do that," Castiel states earnestly.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a mole out of an ant hill, and …" Dean stammers.

This time, Castiel is the one who makes a move and effectively shuts up the other man. "My apologies, what I meant was, I don't think I want to do that."

"Oh…" he states, before smirking a little, "oh!"

"I'm sorry I struck you," he adds, brushing his thumb under Dean's lip.

"I may have deserved it, I suppose," he smiles playfully, before sobering, "You know no one can really know about this."

"I am aware." Cas intones.

Dean nods, looking out over the creek, "You still want to leave?"

"I never really wanted to," he admits.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEWS(: ARE super helpful! 3<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean checks Castiel's bandages before they head back to the camp, they find everyone up and all ready starting on breakfast. They share a brief look, Cas breaking it to get Sam to redress his side.

"All right, listen up," Dean clears his throat to make his announcement. "We're going stay here today and rest up, but we're heading out bright and early tomorrow so don't get too drunk today, ya hear." He smirks.

After they all eat the men go about some leisure activities, Dean listening to Bobby yammer on while Rufus interjects his two cents. Cas playing cards with Ash and the others and joking around, Dean was pleased to see the other guys had warmed up to him. He absently watches the dark haired man across the campfire, worry creeping to the forefront of his mind as he notices Castiel using more laudanum then he should.

"Hey, ya idjit'?" Bobby waves his hand in front of Dean's face, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Wha?"

"What do you think, boy?"

"About…" He hedges.

"About the trail we'll take to Texas," Rufus supplies.

"Damn it, boy, now's not the time to have your head in the clouds." Bobby warns him.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of tired, didn't get much sleep last night."

"No use worrying," Rufus offers as Bobby gives Dean a look of don't be an idiot and genuine concern.

"I'm not," Dean snaps defensively before rising from his perch. "I'll take any trail as long as it's the fastest," he adds patting Bobby reassuringly on the shoulder as he heads over to the poker game. "Deal me in," He says, taking up a spot next to Castiel.

"Next hand, if ya really wanta play, man," Ash starts, "Cas has been cleaning us all out."

"That right?" Dean smirks, discreetly patting Cas on the back.

"Last six or seven hands, I reckon." Adam grumbles studying his hand.

"It's seven," Sam corrects, raising the hand.

"Then it's eight," Castiel deadpans, showing his hand.

"Damn it," Adam tosses his cards down. "I'm out," he stands taking his cup to go get more coffee.

"Me too," Ash stretches as he stands, "Gunna go shake the snake," he winks wondering off into the trees.

"I didn't even get a chance to play."

"We'll probably play again later, Dean," Sam assures him also getting up, "If everyone's sober enough, anyway." He adds, traipsing off.

"You certainly know how to clear a poker game," Cas intones.

"Me?" Dean looks at him affronted, "You're the one who practically robbed them blind."

"Details," he replies flippantly before leaning into Dean's shoulder a bit.

"How ya doing?"

"I'm fine Dean," he fixes him with a glare.

"You need to take it easy," Dean tells him, "I know a day isn't much, but…"

"I am taking it easy."

"I'm ain't just saying rest," he informs him meaningfully.

"It hurts, I'm managing it." Cas states shortly.

"Right," Dean nods.

"I'm going to lay down," Castiel snaps sharply, blatantly refusing to use Dean for help as he gets to his feet. "Perhaps you can play solitaire," he offers, dropping the cards on the ground in front of Dean.

Castiel sleeps for the majority of the day, waking up for supper; which he once again only picks at. He forces himself to eat what he can; knowing Dean is watching and worrying. All of which is unnecessary in Cas' mind. The men turn in for the night, leaving Cas staring absently into the fire, lost in thought.

A couple hours later Dean finds the other man in the exact same spot, seemingly unmoved. "Cas," Dean questions, sleep evident in his voice.

"Dean," Cas replies, gravely.

"I know you slept all day, but a few more winks won't hurt." He squeezes his shoulder, trying to coax him up to no avail. Sighing tiredly, he sits down on the log next to the stoic man.

"You ever wonder…" Castiel starts, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts. "What it's all about?"

"Jesus, Cas, you really know how to ask the big questions." Dean huffs lightly, scratching the back of neck, "I'm not really qualified to answer that, I'm afraid."

"Hmm," he hums, leaning into Dean.

Dean places his arm around Castiel's shoulders, rubbing his upper arm. "What's this all about?" he asks warily.

The question seems to stir the dark haired man completely from his reverie, "Nothing, I suppose," he shakes his head. "You are right, I should get some more rest." Cas gingerly rises, offering a hand to Dean.

Once both men are on their feet, Cas leans up to bring their lips together briefly as if unsure.

"G'night, Dean," He whispers, turning to walk away.

"Wait, Cas," Dean grabs his wrist pulling him back for a much deeper kiss. Smirking triumphantly after they pull apart, "Sleep well."

* * *

><p>Thanks, guys!<p>

:)REVIEW!(: Thoughts, suggestions, ideas, comments... I'd love to hear it!


End file.
